


铁盾文存放

by nezumikun_84



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 我这里可都是铁盾哟，也就是美队受
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. Yesterday

Yesterday

Tony是在一阵剧烈的疼痛中清醒过来的。映入眼睛的是一张不怎么施粉黛的年轻女性的脸，白人，还是个军人，从她的上衣就可以看得出来，虽然此时Tony的视线还不是很清晰。但是在看到另一张脸的时候，Tony开始觉得是不是自己睁开眼的方式不对。  
“他似乎还没有清醒，Steven。”  
“让我看看，他的头受了严重的伤，Peggy，你扶着他。”  
眼看着这张可以说熟悉也可以说不熟悉的脸贴近，Tony脑内一热又晕眩了过去，还吐槽了下自己老爹。  
[老爹这是对我没有好好找队长的报复嘛？]  
Ps，继承家业的Tony将寻找美国队长的任务全部委托给了神盾局，而自己则醉心于各种高科技的研发。

“你醒了？”  
清晨的阳光以及充满了植物的清香的早晨，让Tony恍惚的从昏迷中醒来，再次用眼睛，不，只有一只眼睛确认了下，眼前的那个金发碧眼，拥有就算是穿着制服也可以想象得出制服下标准完美的健美身材的，就是美国队长，Steven Rogers，一直被Tony称为过时的人物，但是就是为了这个过时的人物，Stark工业还是要拿出百分之一的利润作为寻找他的经费。  
“你受伤不轻，这里是战地区域，我不知道你是怎么进来的，你不像是军人，不过在适当的时候，我们会派人送你离开的。”  
Tony没有回答，只是接过递来的食物狼吞虎咽起来，天知道他都饿得找不到胃在哪里了，一吃才知道，脸上都是痛点。而且一只眼睛也被包扎过了，他引以为豪的脸看来是被毁容了。  
“Steven！”  
“Stark先生！”  
一听这话，Tony一口将食物给喷了出来，不停的咳嗽。  
“你没事吧！”  
Steven立刻上前扶着Tony，Tony费了好大的力气才心情平复下来，就看到自己的老爹，年轻的老爹，甚至比自己现在更年轻的老爹，从远处跑来。对于自己老爹的这一段二战历史Tony也不是不知道，不过到目前为止Tony总算确认了一件事情，那就是：他穿越了！

“早上没有看到你，我真的有点担心……”  
“Stark先生，我已经没事了……我只是来看看……”  
“我相信你会没事的，你可是美国队长！还有叫我Howard就可以了。”  
“Howard，其实我只是布鲁克林的小个子，一直都是……但是如果我是美国队长，我有能力，我不会退缩的。”  
“Steven，我一直都知道你是最棒的！”

嘿，这完全和自己记忆中的老爹不同，就算是看着自己母亲，也是敬重的多，这充满爱意的眼神是怎么回事！别以为我单只眼睛就看不到了！  
“嗯哼！”  
假装无意出声，Tony成功的吸引了两个人的注意。Howard对Tony还有些敌意，毕竟在战区，平民百姓早就撤离了，这个人是从哪里冒出来的？  
“你还记得吗？我是从你掉下一个山崖的时候把你救过来的。”  
“我记得这附近根本没有民家住着了，你是哪里的？”言下之意就是问是敌是友，看来自己老爹还是很精明的嘛。  
“我可不知道我怎么到这里了，我只知道我是被绑架了，之后就什么都不知道了！”Tony说的也和实际情况差不多，他真的是被绑架了，但是不知道为什么穿越了70年！。  
“我想，刚才听我们对话你也知道了，我叫Steven Rogers，这位是 Howard Stark。”  
“Tony…………s……Siver”  
还好自己嘴快不然可怎么圆了过去。  
“Howard，他看起来是个好人。”  
“Steven，你不能一直这么善良，不过自然会有长官给他确认身份。”

Tony一直坚持自己头疼才躲过了那些长官的确认身份，在病房里闷不了多久就决定去找自己老爹以及传说中的美国队长，在军营中瞎猫乱撞的居然就这么找到了自己老爹的飞机，这可在老爹的储藏室里看到过照片。  
“Steven，你真的要去？”讲话的就是醒来第一眼看到的美女，军装的她非常美丽，一点都不输给那些封面女郎。  
“Howard，拜托……”  
Steven的眼神是那么淡然又是那么坚定。  
“我服了你了，不过要给我点时间，这家伙有点小毛病……”  
Tony的机械天赋来自自己的父亲Howard，他们都是机械上的能手，但是多一个人帮忙不是更事半功倍？  
于是Tony适时地提出。  
“要不要一个帮手？我可是个机械师~”

比预想的要快，约莫一个小时候，一直在闹别扭的小飞机终于各项运转正常了。  
“我们要快！我们被发现了！”  
眼看着发现的士兵找来了长官们，这回什么都顾不上了，几个人立刻跳上飞机就这么直冲云霄了，长官又是生气又是担心，Howard可是个大金主要是他出什么事情就完了。

“Howard，你真是个天才！”  
会开飞机就是天才？不用怀疑亿万富翁Tony并不会开飞机，他有自己的AI管家，他的车，他的飞机都植入了Jarvis的系统完全是全自动的！不过，现在缺陷是得不到美国队长那双蓝色大眼睛的注视。不过这对Tony来说算不了什么不就是会开飞机么，让他飞都行！  
“我可以问个问题吗？我们……是要去干什么？”  
慌乱中大家都没注意原来那个叫Tony的病号也上了飞机，不过飞机在天上，总不见得把人踹下去，于是这次的救援人员由三个人变成了四个人。  
Steven有个详细的计划，不过这个计划的主角就只有他一个人，刚说出计划的时候遭到了大家的反对，但是Howard要守着飞机，Peggy是女性，Tony又少了一只眼睛。  
“不用担心，我有盾牌，我有四倍于常人的能力，我可以安全回来的。”  
“Steven，对方是个彻底的魔鬼，如果有什么不对，尽快撤回！我会等你……”  
“Steven，安全回来……”  
Peppy上前给了个大大的拥抱，Howard的手顿了顿，还是拍了下比自己还高一点的Steven的肩。而其实并不太熟的Tony只是点了下头。  
于是这真的不是去解救自己的男朋友？虽然他们从小长大，虽然他们感情很深厚，但是这可是在战争！战争！一听到对方被俘虏了就要单枪匹马的跑去就自己的……所以这真的不是去解救自己男朋友？？？Tony在心理吐槽了个遍，但是没胆量说出口。他还要另一只眼睛看东西。

从Steven离开飞机，大家就处于一种让人窒息的沉默，这样Tony觉得颇不舒服，没有任何现代技术，也没有他的AI管家，除了这方寸之地居然能对外面的一切都不知道。  
“我们就这么一直……等？”  
“抱歉，把你也牵扯进来，我们会一直等下去，我相信Steven会安全回来。”  
Peggy这样的女性在未来70年后的社会还真不多见，是个好女人。  
而自己老爹显然已经找到事情做了，忙于对美国队长的制服进行改善，的确，那身紧身衣，他要怎么上厕所？？？  
百无聊赖中，Tony困意袭来，毕竟他还是个病人……在小时候，他总会看到父亲去自己的阁楼，那里就算是自己和母亲也不背允许进入，而阁楼里的一切都是关于二战以及美国队长的回忆，他甚至还记起来，老态龙钟的父亲对继承了Stark王国的自己说：身为stark工业的继承人就必须一直找寻美国队长的下落，直到自己去世……将这个任务传到下一任的Stark工业继承人。

似乎传来一阵骚动！让Tony恍惚中惊醒。  
是Steven！！！  
三个人立刻冲出机舱，就见一小队人迅速移动着，跑在前面的就是Steven，以及，Bucky，一看就能看的出来，Steven看着他的青梅竹马那个表情阿，可让人吃味了，Tony发誓这可不是在说自己，而是在说自己老爹。  
“Steven！快上飞机，他们追来了！”  
“Howard，这不行，飞机装不下所有人，我和Bucky要和他们一起，没关系，我们能办到的，只要进入我方控制范围，敌人就不会再敢前进了。”  
“不，我要和你一起……”  
“Howard，please，请把Peggy安全送回去。”  
“Steven，我可怎么能对你说个不字呢?”

从飞机上可以看到，被解救的那些士兵和敌人保持着500米左右的距离在密林中穿梭，而Steven和他的好基友则冲在最前面。回到基地后少不了会被挨一顿批，不过Stark家族有的是钱，在Howard的面子下，军方也就不做声了，连对Tony他们也不搞什么政治审查了，看来某些东西过了70年也是没什么变化。

“Steven，你真让我吃惊！”  
Bucky显然是被自己的好友震惊到了，从前他是要俯视，现在居然要仰视了，但是让Bucky放心的是，那双蓝色的眼眸一点都没变。  
“不……这是一个实验，只不过……”  
“只不过有的人会变成红骷髅，有的人则成为了美国队长，Steven，你对我来说还是布鲁克林的那个小个子~”  
听到这么说Steven，略有纠结的眉毛纾解了，羞涩的笑容一如他还是那个小个子的时候。  
看吧，果然是男朋友。  
来到了70年前，Tony的嘴碎功能就立刻下降，只在心里默默吐槽，这可能是左边有颗牙齿被打掉的关系。

“今天我们可要好好谈谈，还有那个peppy的事。”  
“是的，我们几乎有一年没有见到了”  
两个好基友一起回到了营房，徒留下两个人神伤。

“我可真嫉妒他们。”Peggy甩了甩头发走了，她还是被要求对这次的私自营救事件写一份详细的报告。  
于是那天Howard技术宅Stark黯然的在他的办公室修补Steven的盾，它被红骷髅的射线给弄坏了。  
其实就技术上来说，Howard和Tony有着很多的共同语言，毕竟有着同样的基因，一聊到对于美国队长的装备的改进，两人居然还就一直讨论到了第二天黎明，这让独眼龙的Tony有点吃不消。  
“我真没想到，你关于技术的了解有那么深，您真的可以当我的前辈了！”  
“咳……您过奖了……”  
被自己的老爹尊称这还真是不敢当，记忆中父子俩的交流不多，最多的是父亲在自己小时候对着自己讲的那些美国队长的事情，早年父亲还花费了大量的时间精力用来寻找冰层下的美国队长，虽然母亲对此并没有太多的异议，但是在小小的Tony心中这是一个至今迈不过去的坎。  
“我是Howard Stark，Stark工业的董事长，如果有兴趣希望战后你能来帮我，一定会创造出一个全新的世界！”  
“那我当然是非常荣幸的。”  
到此时，Tony开始思考一个非常严肃的问题。  
他要怎么在这个70年前的社会立足？  
按照历史，Bucky在几天后就死了，而Steven美国队长，也就在半个月后永远冰封入了海底，Howard从此开始了一生的找寻Steven。  
一旦历史出了一丁点的失误，那他Tony岂不是从来就不会存在过？？？  
这种关于时间和空间的研究，Tony还真的没有过，更何况现在还没有他得力助手Jarvis在身边。  
那么Tony究竟是要想办法回去呢，还是留在这70年前看着这一切发生？

Bucky牺牲的那个晚上，大家都很沉默，Tony早就知道了这一切但是没办法，即使他说出来大家也不会相信，事后还很可能给自己找上麻烦。那天Steven喝酒了，没有喝很多，只是沉默着，Peggy不得不回到自己的房间后，只剩下Howard和Tony还陪着Steven。几个男人只是沉默着无需什么言语默默的让伤痛的感觉沉淀。过了很久，Tony打算打个盹，而Steven也有些醉意了。  
“Steven……睡一觉，一切都会好的。”  
Howard看着Steven慢慢闭上眼睛，眼角一滴眼泪随着眼睛的闭上溢出，那双蓝绿色的眼睛，不能控制的，Howard抹去那滴眼泪，放入了自己唇上，有股清香的味道。谈了口气，Howard脱下了自己的外套盖在Steven的身上，一个人走到了室外抽烟。  
Tony此时张开了一只眼感慨道：看来，如果美国队长没有埋进了冰层，估计他就成了自己妈了，哎……还是不对，估计压根就没有Tony Stark的存在了。

战局迫近尾声了，Steven，越来越多的会受伤，即使他是超级士兵，也只是一个人类，更何况在战局这么紧迫的时候，除了那块盾牌，什么都起不到更好的保护作用。  
“可惜，这种材质找到的太少了，不然真想造个什么东西把你包起来！”  
Howard并不是开玩笑的说。第二天他不得不回美洲，董事会的家伙可不是那么好应付，Stark工业要正常运转可不能没有董事长Howard Stark。事实上回美洲的一个目的也是让自己的技术部着手这个事项。  
Tony留了下来，因为他的一身好手艺，眼睛的伤好了之后他特意把自己弄得不修边幅，看起来不那么的Tony Stark。  
Tony当然知道Howard不是开玩笑，他们在之前也讨论过，Tony来自70年后，变形金刚什么的都懂的，更别说那些商业大片里奇形怪状的机器人了，但是如果是在40年代，要怎么做出这样的设计？在Howard先生留下的工作室里画了三天的图的Tony实在是忍不住在考虑要不要提前把电脑给发明出来。

夜深人静，就算是军营的驻扎地也只有零星的声响，这时候门开了。  
“Steven？”  
“今天可以让我在这里过夜吗？”  
“你受伤了！”  
Steven的声音有些虚弱，这怎么能逃过Tony的耳朵。  
“没事，一晚上我就可以恢复了，我可是超级战士。”  
“就算你是超级战士，你也是个人类。”  
Tony不让Steven拒绝的拉开他的外衣，腹部的伤口被包扎好了，看起来并不是太严重，只不过腹部的器官非常多，一般人受到冲击立刻就倒下了，眼前的是超级战士，他不能倒下让队友们不安。  
“放心，只要一晚上就可以了。如果回去的话会被他们发现。你可以继续你的……哦，这看起来很棒……”  
桌上是Tony手绘了很久的图纸，如何将盔甲演变成包裹住全身，如何进行细节设计，采用什么材料，图纸很乱，也许只有Tony本人能看懂，机械废的Steven只是觉得很奇妙。  
“Howard是对的，你是个天才。”  
“也许我的脑子的转速是普通人的四倍。”  
说完Tony都忍不住笑了，Steven也同样笑出声，那蓝绿色的眼珠平静的看着自己没有一丝杂质，这可是多少卡片多少海报都看不到的。  
扶着Steven躺下，恢复的过程并不是很平静的，所以Steven才会来到现在是Tony的工作室，魔方恢复人体的机能很强但是也很痛苦，Tony看着Steven全身越来越多的冒汗，直到细密的金色睫毛上也沾上了汗水，微微抖动着，Tony一直看着，忍不住伸手抚上那抖动的睫毛，汗水湿湿的还有股清爽的味道…………  
等Tony反应果然他已经将沾有汗水的手指伸入自己嘴里。  
WTF！！！！！  
思路完全混乱的Tony，来到帐篷外面仰望星空，不知道是在悼念自己近四十年的直男生涯还是在冥想一下弑父娶母是怎样一种心情。

不过无论是怎样的一种心情，Tony很快就发现，他无法改变历史，历史的洪流总是默默的前进着，完全不受他这样一个意外而会影响，那一天怎么都会来到。  
那天在飞机上，Steven看到装扮成战士的Tony很是吃惊，当然Tony本人的吃惊程度也不低，当知道这次Steven一走再也不会看到他的时候他就不由自主的想了个办法混上了部队的飞机，飞机上的战士都是要去突袭红骷髅的老窝，只要宇宙魔方存在，地球就不会和平。

“世界为什么会有战争。难道有了权力有了力量就会有战争？”  
“因为心不同，宇宙魔方放大的是人类最真实的一面，就因为你，Steven，因为你就是那个即使力量不够也坚定的想去为善的Steven Rogers，于是魔方让你变成了美国队长。”  
“在来到这里之前我一心想去战场保卫国家，但是战争太惨烈了，像Bucky这样牺牲的人太多了，对于普通人来说家园生活完全毁灭……如果我能回去……我想我会一生致力于阻止战争的发生。我不是美国队长也可以是Steven Rogers。”

这是决战前一晚两人的对话，Tony刚把改良过的武器拿给Steven，这可是特别开小灶的。Tony很想阻止Steven，又怕影响到未来，他自己怎么办，自己老爹怎么办，自己和老爹在同一个空间这本来就不合理，不过无论怎样，这次危险的行程就这么决定去了，没有为什么。

Tony原本就不是军人，不过他有个优势，他知道结果，于是一上来他的目标就直接是红骷髅的杀手锏，那个魔方所制造的威力比核弹还要大的武器。一般大boss总是会到最后丧心病狂的要灭一起灭的。  
等找到那个武器的时候发现红骷髅已经和队长在对峙了，要不要这样歧视普通人类阿！Tony觉得自己跑的腿都快不是自己的了！跟别提自己喘气喘得跟一个哮喘病人一样，shit！  
眼睁睁的看着红骷髅进了地狱也眼睁睁的看着那个毁灭性的武器被启动，在Steven跳上去的时候Tony也跟着跳了上去，只不过只有手抓着门把。  
Steven摇了摇头，将Tony推下了发射器。  
脸朝下落在地板上的时候，Tony想到的一点是这下真的要毁容了！！！

然后Tony就被疼醒了。  
睁眼一看，黄色的顶，自己再一个土洞里……  
之后的事情就是一部Tony Stark先生中东历险记了，一直到坐上开往纽约的飞机，这一切都显得那么不真实，于是舱门一打开对着自己助手Pepper说的一句话就是：“帮我买个汉堡，我要清醒下。”  
之后关于Stark企业调整营业方针以及进行改革之类的事情就交给Pepper了，即使她对将寻找美国队长的预算提高一倍这个决定对他进行了一个多小时的教育，他当然知道那些董事对这项预算颇有不满了，不过他才是首席执行官不是么？  
重新打开自己父亲的储藏室，等身的美国队长的海报很明显，那是原来的海报放大过的，又年代久远，还有点掉色，完全就看不清那个人深邃的蓝眼睛。  
“jarvis！”  
翻箱倒柜了半天，终于Tony从一堆灰尘中爬出，摊开几张很有年代的图纸。  
那正是自己在40年代画的铁皮图纸，在阿富汗的时候已经用那些破烂铁试验过了，现在在纽约，还有Jarvis……所以……一切皆有可能。  
“yes！sir！”  
“我们要开始忙了！”

半年后钢铁侠成为了纽约的头版头条常客，一年后，在Stark工业和神盾局的努力下，他们找到了冰封了70年的美国队长。  
在那次自己父亲的忌日，他对着自己父亲的照片说，  
“父亲，我找到了他。”  
基于天时地利人和，那么他就不客气地收下这份“遗产”了。

The End

Yesterday once more

收到Jarvis送来的衣服，Steven稍微楞了一下，那是70年前二战时期的军装，看到这件军装Steven的眼前就一闪而过那些人那些事，只不过这都是70年前的事情了，这感觉似乎有点不真实，现在已经是21世纪了……  
“Jarvis……这是……”  
对着空气说话Steven还是有些不习惯，至今对于智能机器人的存在回忆中也只是在世博会上看到的展示，果然他的儿子做到了……  
“Rogers先生，Stark先生只是传达我请您穿上衣服到顶楼的展示中心。”  
AI管家的声音一直都是没有任何起伏，Steven只好45度角朝上微笑了下表示接受，有时候他可真的不太懂这个故友的儿子，他身上有着Howard的影子，又完全不像那个人。  
换上军装，衣服很合身，在Jarvis的指引下登上了直达电梯，观光电梯把纽约城的夜景尽收眼底，Stark家族果然有种充分展现自己的才能。  
顶楼看来是经过了重新的装修，改造成了一个酒吧，门上的霓虹灯闪烁着yesterday的字样。  
“欢迎来到yesterday酒吧。”  
Steven记得今天并不是一个特殊的日子，眼前的Tony也是一身二战的军装，通常这经常被Tony称为old fashion。  
“好了，Steven，别这样看着我，我会害羞的，偶尔，我也想复古一下的”  
看着搔首弄姿的Tony，Steven这么想的，这个有钱人一定在计划着什么，不过Steven很放心，这个Tony虽然嘴碎了点，其实是个好人。

在打开霓虹闪烁的大门前，Tony一改以往不正经的样子，神色突然变得非常的……正式，做了一个非常正式的邀请的动作。  
“Steven Rogers 先生，欢迎来到 yesterday。”  
大门正式打开，一阵40年代酒吧的嘈杂传来，熟悉的军装，一路走过，那些似乎熟悉的人都举着酒杯对着自己打招呼。  
“Hi，队长。”  
“我们胜利了，队长。”  
………………  
Steven一路礼貌的回应着，一路感觉非常的难以置信，70年前70年后的光影重叠着，Tony到底是在……？  
然后Steven就看到了那张脸，他有些怀疑自己是不是看错了，毕竟沉睡了70年，记忆的细胞有点不可靠，那深褐色的眼珠，还有光滑的卷发，以及印在记忆深处的笑容，还有那个过了70年的约定。  
“Steven，不请我跳个舞吗？”  
那是Peggy的声音，她是Steven一生中见过的最美的女孩，对于欠她一个约会这样的事情一直是无法言语的痛楚，从冰层被解冻后就一直深深埋在心里。  
“Peggy，我能请你跳个舞吗？”  
“Sure！”  
音乐在这时候起了变化，是一种非常怀旧的慢音乐，就连五光十色的的彩灯也开始也变得悠扬的闪烁起来。  
Steven牵着Peggy的手来到舞池的中央。在此之前Steven都没有和女孩子跳过舞，当然那些卖债券的舞不算，那只能算是小丑……，在最初的几个舞步有点出错过后，慢慢的舞蹈变得流畅，周围的人也拍手应和着。  
Steven看着近在咫尺的Peggy，简直不能相信，这是梦？如果这是Tony编织的梦……如果……  
Peggy的笑容，发丝拂过脸颊的触感，还有人类的体温……  
一切都显得那么不真实……  
“Peggy，我很抱歉……我真的……很抱歉……”  
这句道歉的话整整过了70年，终于……Steven感到如释重负，全身心地投入了这段舞蹈。  
“Steven，你就是这样一个人……现在让我们好好跳完这个舞？”  
“好”  
Steven很认真的跳着舞，就好像要把这70年一次弥补完，直到Peggy就着舞步将他带到一个人面前。  
那人从Peggy的手上接过Steven的手，那是人类的体温,下意识地，Steven反手紧紧握住对方。  
“Steven，还是像往常那样，我跳男步，你跳女步？说实话我真的不会女步。”  
“没问题……”  
当舞蹈的旋律再次更换的时候，Steven脑海中只剩下了这一句话。  
[Bucky，这次我终于抓住你了……]  
“Steven，这真不习惯，看，我只到你的肩膀了。”  
“我们很久没这么跳舞了……”  
“自从来到战场……”  
熟悉女步又花了Steven一点时间，但这不妨碍Steven想起在布鲁克林的时候，自己被Bucky骗着学了女步，还差点出了洋相，这些哭笑不得又美好的回忆。  
“Bucky，谢谢你……”  
他们随着舞步转圈，就如同70年前一样，Steven由衷的感谢，他们从小一起长大，最后在战斗中并肩作战，之前一直是Bucky在保护自己，但是最后自己却没有抓紧Bucky，为什么……当时自己就没有更小心一点？即使自己有四倍人类的基因，还是没有抓住Bucky。  
“傻瓜……布鲁克林的傻小子”  
“Bucky……”  
“别再想过去的那些事情了，现在只有Bucky和Steven，这是一支很美的舞蹈不是么?”  
“yes……”  
没有美国队长，没有超级英雄，只是布鲁克林的小个子，也许只有在Bucky的面前Steven才能完全放松，只有Bucky才是真正了解自己的那个人。  
Bucky谢谢你，Steven在心里默默地说。然后任由Bucky带着自己的转着圈圈，一遍又一遍。

音乐又起了微妙的变化，灯光也配合着微微变换着色彩，  
“老朋友，还记得我吗？”  
那是Howard的声音！Steven真不敢相信，今天太多太多的意外了。  
“当然……我……”  
我没想到你居然一直在找我，一直到离开人世……  
眼前的人换成了Howard，那个充满了才华的留着独特的小胡子的亿万富翁。他总是众人瞩目的中心  
“我很高兴你还活着……Steven”  
“…………”  
Steven很想对Howard说，他看到他的儿子了，Tony stark，同样的才华横溢，同样的引人瞩目，这真是血缘的奥妙不是么？  
但是Steven却什么都无法说出口，从Tony口中得知Howard用了自己的一生在找寻自己后……甚至还将这个任务写进了遗嘱。  
【记住Steven，并不是魔方造就你了，而是你让魔方产生了奇迹。】  
那是在战争快要胜利的前夕，也就是Steven坠入冰海的前夕，Howard在给Steven的盾牌检修的时候，Howard这么说。  
Howard一直都是那么信任自己，他明明就是个亿万富翁，却陪着自己在遥远的欧洲战场，带着当时全球最新的科技给自己改进战斗服和盾牌。

他太想念他的朋友们了……从清醒后就一直在不断的接受着一个全新的世界，他太寂寞了，Howard，他太寂寞了。  
“Steven，虽然我是很想让你在我怀里尽情哭泣，但是鉴于身高上的原因，我还是借出我的肩膀吧。”  
男儿有泪不轻弹，但是……  
Steven觉得自己的眼睛有点湿润，俯视着Howard。在世界博览会的展台上，Steven看到的Howard，高高在上，他只能费劲的仰视。

舞步停止了，音乐停止了。  
Steven一米九的大个子，现在将头埋在Howard的肩膀上，默默的让湿润了眼眶的自己慢慢平复心情。  
灯光退去，现场早已不是刚才那般70年前军人们常去酒吧。他们是复仇者联盟们其他的路人则随着灯光一起消失了。  
这是在Tony的策划下，送给Steven，美国队长的一个昨日之梦。  
扮演Peggy的natasha还有扮演Bucky的鹰眼可是严格按照jarvis提供的资料和台词表演，显然这对于特工来说很容易，再加上全息影像的配合，每个人都似乎是穿越过了70年。  
美国队长是超级英雄，但是说到底还只是一个来自40年代的27岁青年。

接下来交给你了~  
众人给Tony示意一下就退出了。不用怀疑，老Howard就是Tony亲自上阵扮演的，在看了最老爹的心路历程后他突然明白了一些事情，关于寻找美国队长的遗嘱，还有自己母亲的金发碧眼。

腿有点酸……  
好吧他是有点运动不足，  
可是身上的大家伙，那身完美的肌肉可不轻啊！  
有点想看Steven现在的脸……  
但是他没有穿盔甲，力量相差悬殊  
他有点支持不住了  
这真是太丢脸了……

“Tony，我真不知道要怎么感谢你……我还以为……”  
“还以为我就是那种彻头彻尾的大坏蛋？”  
“你可是ironman，我知道你是心地善良的……只是……只是环境让你……”  
“别这么说……这让我想起你是我的长辈……那种感觉怪怪的，你看你看起来可比我年轻多了……”  
“Tony……谢谢……”  
“如果真想谢谢我就做我男朋友，这是个好主意吧！”  
？？？？？？？？  
“Tony……”  
不知道从何时开始安静的周围，音乐突然变得充满了浪漫氛围。  
“Tony……我”  
“咳，我知道我知道我们都是男的，可这是70年后了……”  
“我……”  
“我知道你是我老爹的故友，现在老少恋没什么大不了。”  
“to……”  
“好吧，我只是想说，Steven，我喜欢你，想和你谈恋爱，你就给个回复吧，当然你也可以当我没说过……”  
讲完这些，Tony觉得自己就像个做错事情的五岁儿童一样抬不起头来了。  
过了一段不算太短的时间，Steven那特别好听的声音响起。  
“Tony……我是想说……yes……”

于是他们拥抱在一起了，jarvis还适时地从天花板上撒花，真是个小天使管家。  
“其实我想把头埋入你的F尺寸的大胸肌很久了……”撒娇状  
“Tony！”  
有时候身高差也不错！

坑爹啊连个kiss都没有！差评！


	2. 那件无聊的小事叫做嫉妒

那件无聊的小事叫做嫉妒

Tony天才机械师stark，碰到了难题，他对着自己心爱的那身钢铁侠的皮一点点也没有要去整修升级的念头，这是非常非常奇怪的一件事。事情的起因是……在复仇者们执行任务的时候，Tony正好在参加那什么无聊的董事会，在收到jarvis传来的队长需要帮助的情况后，Tony直接退出了会议直奔美国队长Steven的定位点，看到的是已经按照自己的命令到来的Ironman公主抱着美国队长的画面，对，是Ironman，他的那身铁皮公主抱着Steven，于是Tony这才意识到一件事情，从开始到现在，无论是抱着美国队长飞上飞下或者是接住不会飞的队长，从来都是套着铁皮的自己，而自己作为肉体的Tony从头到尾都没有碰到过队长。

【啧啧，那身包的什么都能看到的紧身衣！】

“啊~我的朋友，你没事真是太好了！”  
Thor似乎和Steven还挺谈得来，直接将190公分的队长抱在怀里也不显得突兀，steven甚至还回抱了他，战友意义上。

“嗨，北欧的神，你弟弟是不是接手了宇宙地球旅行观光业务，这隔三差五都来啊~”Clint边说着手也就那么搭上了Steven的肩膀，和乐融融。

“我会好好和我弟弟谈谈的！他并不坏！”他只是爱闹别扭，Thor在心里暗暗的替弟弟辩解，却始终不明白自己的弟弟在别扭什么。

“嘿！得了，大个子，你弟弟当地球好玩呢吧，我的复仇者大厦维修费每月递增不少啊！还有那个陆战兵，好好地待在地上吧，或者干脆我做两个机械小翅膀？那边的小鸟，别以为会射箭就是丘比特了，我亲自改良的箭可是连装甲车都能穿透！…………”Tony一席话几乎得罪了所有人，除了老好人小绿和谁也惹不起的黑寡妇。

“好了，大家都累了，先休息下，总结方面的事情由我来做吧。”  
Steven先打破了沉默，没有让气氛更加尴尬下去。他总以为自己和Tony的关系已经缓和下来，不知道为什么今天又有些不一样，好像要和所有人为敌一样。Tony Stark，是老Howard Stark的儿子，他们有些一样又有些不一样，同样才华横溢，但是Howard对自己……也许这就是所谓的代沟……

\-----------------------------------------  
Tony Stark 就应该过着偶尔当当超级英雄，偶尔露面出出风头，和封面女郎时不时来上那么一场约会，欣赏那性感火辣的身材……  
只不过，现在Tony一想到性感火辣，脑海中出现的却是一具男性的身躯，有着完美漂亮充满色泽的肌肉，既不像Hulk那样夸张到让人无法接受，又不像某个北欧的神，一张智商堪忧的面孔，他深邃的蓝色眼珠，俊美的面容……  
“Sir，您现在的心情叫做……嫉妒。”  
“What？”  
看了看javirs在屏幕上滚动着的数据和演算过程，事实上一回到自己的工作室，tony就让自己的AI管家负责解决自己奇怪的问题，生理期？显然自己不是女人，更年期？哦no他Tony还风华正茂！  
“很显然，Sir，您在嫉妒Ironman，因为他接触过队长的躯体，而您在今天一天内，对所有碰触过队长躯体的人都表现了强烈的敌意。人类的这种情感被称作嫉妒！”  
好吧，他Tony Stark，是美国队长已故故人的儿子，甚至连朋友都不是，像那个智商不佳的大个子那样来个拥抱？或者像那只蠢鸟一样随便搭来搭去？显然会觉得不自然。  
哦，那可真想摸摸那紧身服下的肉体。  
“队长的肌肉虽然冰冻了70年，但是现在恢复良好，加上每天坚持的锻炼，比全美95%以上的健美教练更健壮，良好的生活作息让队长的皮肤也比99%以上的美国人更富有弹性。……”  
“等等，这些数据是哪里出来的。”  
“sir，您忘了Ironman的全身数据收集点，而我则负责处理数据。”  
……………………  
搞了半天我这都是在嫉妒自己的AI管家？？？？？  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
“sir，搜索到您可能感兴趣的观点。”  
“看看”  
Jarvis有着最强的终端，搜索者全球各地的网络信息，对Stark工业以及Ironman的相关信息进行筛选。屏幕打开，显示出的是一张不太专业的ps图，发图者的信息很普通只是一个Ironman论坛的ID，而那张不太专业的ps图却让tony眼前一亮，红黄色的Ironman换上了一身美国队长的颜色。  
哇哦！  
底下的评论是褒贬不一，这些Tony不感兴趣，当然好毒舌的他对此人的ps技术进行了一番惨无人道的批判。  
“Jarvis~”  
AI管家是最懂得自己的主人的，Jarvis立刻展开了Ironman的全息三维图像，高速运转的电脑让Ironman全身的红黄色在几分钟内变成了美国队长色。

但是总觉得哪里不对……如果……

Tony技术宅Stark说干就干，开始鼓捣具体的设计，这个环节Jarvis就不行了，细节什么的还需要Tony自己来。

Steven的身材全息图Jarvis是有存档的，胸围更大，胸部更大，腰围却还比自己小了一个码，屁股很紧实，也需要调整，还有大腿，小腿，腿围……等等等等。Tony埋头进行改良的时候就连Jarvis的呼叫也听不进去了。于是当Steven看到一个标准技术宅模式的Tony在改良有着自己的头像和身材的钢铁皮的时候……

“这是……我？”

“嘿，javirs，我在工作的时候是有设定不能被外界打扰的！”屏幕上的美队铁皮很显眼，但是现在关掉又太刻意，Tony只好眼神飘向一边，转移话题。  
“Sorry sir，Rogers先生坚持……”有谁能拒绝那双颜色眼睛的请求呢？不过这一点Jarvis不打算让自己的主人知道。

换下队长制服的Steven穿着普通的T恤和牛仔裤，就那样，完美身材的曲线还是一览无余，这可不是什么全息影像，更何况Steven显然是洗完澡来的，热气腾腾的，让Tony不由得下身一紧。

“虽然我不太懂，但是这太奇妙了……我能碰么？”Tony摆出了一个无所谓的姿势，于是Steven伸出了手，他已经逐渐习惯了电脑，那些触屏，对于这种全息的影像却还是很好奇，虽然他不懂但是这很奇妙也很迷人。  
当然不太习惯的Steven一伸手一块零件就飞掉了。  
“抱歉！”  
“没关系，其实这都是虚拟的，Jarvis会把它找回来，这只是模拟设计，就像那些触屏的游戏一样，你只需要轻轻的碰就像这样，它只需要感受到人体一点点的温度就会做出反应”Tony伸手盖住Steven的手，带领着轻触那些零件，可以一个个被打开修改，世界上独一无二的最强大全息技术。  
Steven的手很大，骨骼分明，虽然只碰触到了一点点，那柔软的肌肤还是让tony心里唱起了小天使之歌。更何况这样的距离让tony清楚的能看到steven根根分明的睫毛。

“Tony”  
Steven突然转头，这使得两个人面对面的距离就只有那么十公分，哦，这样tony都能看到倒映在对方蓝色眼睛里的自己。  
“Ironman只需要一个就够了，你是独一无二的。”  
Tony看过各种各样虚伪的有目的的赞美，而Steven那种发自内心的，朴素的赞美让Tony心跳频率快到不可思议。  
“所以，你现在需要的是吃点东西，泡个澡，然后去休息。”  
Steven示意了下自己带来的点心，Steven是得知Tony又把自己关在工作间，晚饭也没吃眼看已经快到12点了，有点担心才过来看看的。  
“没有晚安吻么？”  
Steven正要走，却听到Tony这么一句话，硬着头皮在脸上的找了个不怎么不干净的地方轻轻印上。  
“晚安！”  
这完全长辈对着晚辈的态度，就好像自己是个五岁的小孩子在胡闹一样！  
不过，就算如此，Tony那脸也红到了一个不可思议的程度，嘿！他可是什么火辣的吻都做过了，却没有一次这么的……那唇柔软的不可思议！

吃着点心，Tony的小天使在心里飞来飞去，也许在做那些火辣的事情之前他们可以喝喝咖啡牵牵小手，当然那些火辣的事情是一定要排入计划的。

于是那件无聊的叫做嫉妒的小事就这么过去了。

于此同时，Jarvis已经整理好了纯爱恋爱约会注意事项100条给自己的主人备用，AI总是这么可靠的不是么？再同时的，Jarvis对自己主人的又一项黑历史做了备份，也许这可以在自己主人的婚礼上作为最后的彩蛋。

后话  
过了几天steven收到了一个礼物盒，里面是1/6比例大小的美国队长颜色的Ironman，独一无二限量版，全身的铁皮都可以原件拆下，绝不是市面上那些渣渣的仿制品！

那件无聊的小事叫暗恋

可能全纽约的人类都知道亿万富翁矮富帅迷恋上了美国国旗，直接成为了美国爱国人士的典范，而知道这些真正的原因的包括了整个复仇者大厦的住客，除了steven。

“我就知道tony和他的父亲一样是个好人!”  
Steven的声音很雀跃，原本tony对于steven来说就是一个相当特别的存在，在脱离人世间70年后，虽然一开始他们有点误会还有点冲突，但是现在看来一切都很好不是么？  
事实上这一点也不好！！！！！！！！！！  
Natasha听到后靠着自己身为特工坚强的意志才控制住了大笑，tonystark在暗恋甚至是单恋，这可真是本世纪最大的笑话。  
没错，tony stark就是在暗恋！而且是很明恋的暗恋。

“………………”  
“………………”  
“jarvis？为什么整个复仇者大厦的人都知道我爱上了steven，但是那个人却一点也没意识到？”  
“sir……”  
Jarvis还没来得急回答就看到眼前的反应堆闪烁了几下就爆炸了，眼明手快的，一旁的灭火器以万分之一秒的速度进行了喷雾灭火工作。  
“javis？这个灭火装置需要改进！”  
“yes，sir”

“sir，我们马上要撞上前面的大楼了！”  
Jarvis还是没有收到自家主人命令，于是我们很可靠的AI管家将系统切回自己控制成功的避免了钢铁侠在执行任务的时候直接撞上了大楼。而此时的tony脑内一直反复出现刚才那个画面，他的steven，美国队长，被那个内裤外穿还披着和某人一样俗不可耐的红披风的人，就这么打横抱着从自己面前飞过……

嘿！接住美国队长可是钢铁侠的专利！！  
虽然这次他是迟了那么点点。  
但是那个突然冒出来的家伙是谁！！！！

“嘿，我还以为只有那个中庭来的才喜欢穿莎士比亚的戏剧服，可是莎士比亚的时候好像不流行内衣外穿！我该怎么称呼你？Superman？”  
说这话之前，tony已经让jarvis把眼前这个内裤外穿的家伙祖宗八代查了个遍，结果还真是那个消失了有一段时间的超级英雄，Superman。

“抱歉……总之，谢谢你刚才救了我。”  
其他的超级英雄早就已经不去理会随时随地生理期不协调的tony胡搅蛮缠stark了，只有steven这个老好人才一直充当和事老。  
“Stark先生，久仰您的大名。”  
大家都知道superman的本尊clark先生是个心地再好不过的人了，还是很礼貌的对tony打了招呼，并且最终和美国队长和superman惺惺相惜地详谈了很久，这才离开了基地，回去成为他普通的报社记者。

\-------------------------------------------------------  
“他是个好人。”  
“好吧，他是个好人，可是还是把内裤穿在了外面。”还披了个巨丑无比的披风，tony一直觉得在所有的超级英雄里只有自己的品味才是最好的，ironman是最潮的！一直都是！难道外星人都不觉得披风很阻碍飞行嘛！拐弯要是飞到自己头上那怎么办！这一点也不符合流线体好么！  
“Tony！”steven深知tony的脾气决定不再这个问题上深入讨论，虽然他并不知道tony到底在闹什么别扭，代沟什么的，也许还需要点时间互相了解。于是steven决定不把要去clark也就是superman平时工作的报社拜访的事情告诉tony了。

\------------------------------------------------------  
“sir，rogers先生离开了复仇者大厦。”  
“好的，定点追踪不能断！”  
于是在steven也不是刻意避开tony离开复仇者大厦后，一个小尾巴也偷偷跟上了，别说steven手上戴的表是他tony亲手设计送给他的，功能可媲美jarvis的任何一个处理终端，这纽约的上空，不，几乎是整个美国可是布满了stark工业的眼线，只要有网络的地方jarvis就能侵入！

Clark，也就是superman的平时身份的工作地点是一家规模还颇大的报社，根据jarvis的计算如果stark工业要收购这家报社还是会花掉不小的一笔钱。当然这都不是tony需要关心的，他关心的是steven居然瞒着他和别的男♂人约会！

“sir，还是提醒您，clark先生有女朋友，就是他公司的同事。”  
“jarvis，我绝对认为那个clark在之前是个直得不能再直的直男！”但是该死的美国队长steven Rogers，对男人也有着致命的吸引力。不然他tony花花公司Stark就不会结束近四十年的直男生涯了。

\--------------------------------------------------------  
从steven手表的窃听器中传来两个人的对话。  
“clark先生，我真不知道能有这样的机会”  
“不要这样说，steven，我觉得您的画非常好，很纯粹，很自然。”  
嗨嗨！这么快就seven了？（tony脑内）  
“可是……现在已经是电脑作画的时代了，我看过，那些很美，很奇妙……”  
不不不，steven，您是最棒的，你作画的时候最可口了！（tony脑内）  
“不……在电脑作画风行的现代，反而手绘成了一种流行，就是因为您纯粹的画风，我才想邀请您担任新专栏的画师。”  
咦？Steven缺钱吗？（tony脑内）  
“我……还是没有什么信心……”  
作画是steven还是布鲁克林的小个子的时候的一点微不足道的兴趣爱好，即使成了超级英雄也还保留着，steven一直不知道自己的那些并不太想公开的作画其实一直被jarvis备份着，好吧jarvis早就被授予了一切美国队长的讯息都要详细记录的指令，至于指令是谁下达的地球人都知道。  
“steven，你很聪明，你完全可以回到这个世界的，并不只是作为超级英雄。现在纯手绘的插画家很受欢迎，你也可以看你的推特，粉丝最近越来越多了，这就是很好的说明。”  
\------------------------------------  
Steven有推特？(tony脑内)  
“是的，sir，这是coulson代为开通的，身份只是布鲁克林的steven rogers，在rogers先生不断发布自己的画作后已经有了相当的粉丝，特别是在clint先生怂恿rogers先生上传了自己的生活照后。”jarvis身为管家立刻进行了简短的说明。  
Shit！  
“jarvis，从今天起暂停供应复仇者大厦的下午茶饼干！”  
小插曲过后，tony的注意力又回到了在办公室的两个人的对话上。  
“那么如果可以，请一定让我试试！”  
那是一种tony从没有听到过的愉快的口气，就好像不再是什么美国队长，只是一个对纽约充满了憧憬的布鲁克林的steven rogers。  
他都可以猜得到这时候的steven，漂亮的蓝眼睛充满着期待，应该就如同tony在给steven展示21世纪的科技的时候，steven那赞叹的眼神。于是此时，tony心中那一朵叫做嫉妒的小火苗，熊熊燃烧着，几乎要烧到tony的脑门。正当tony纠结是不是要出去亮个相纠结的五官都要凑在一起的时候，clark的声音传来。  
“那好，steven，我们保持邮件联系。”  
“太谢谢您了，我不知道怎么表示我的感谢，也许……”  
“也许我们下次可以和你的男朋友stark先生一起吃顿饭……”  
Clark和steven一走出门，在clark的特意下，发现了躲在走廊的角落，还稍微巧妙地变装过了的亿万富翁tony stark，事实上clark先生在谈话到一半的时候就发现了，其实这很简单，他可是superman。  
\-------------------------------------  
坐在车上开回复仇者大厦的时候，steven脸上的红晕一直没有消除，在clark那句个“男朋友”如重磅炸弹一般说出来的时候，steven还没来得急脸红，tony就接下了话。  
“身为steven rogers先生的男朋友，我想我有必要重申一下，关于插画师的合同方面的内容我想我的律师团队需要重新过目一下，关于细节方面的条款也会重新核对，我可不希望我的男朋友被不小心拐跑了。”  
听到tony这段话，steven脑细胞就彻底罢工了，他知道tony的那张嘴，可是这太过了，clark先生甚至在他们离开的时候给了自己一个“你男朋友很在乎你”的微笑。  
车上，tony一直在看那份合同，还对其中的一些条款做出来认真的评价，并要求jarvis做好记录，要知道通常这些都是stark企业的专业律师团队的工作。  
“tony……非常感谢……其实clark先生也是个非常风趣的人，所以，请不要介意……”  
“我当然是不会介意的……哦，对了，这份合同我已经看过了，没什么大问题了，我给我的律师团队再过目一下就可以了。”  
“谢谢……”  
沉默了一段不小的时间。  
“我真的……很希望能够……不仅仅作为超级英雄，只是作为steven rogers，融入这个新世界。”  
Steven看向tony，用他最真挚的最美好的眼睛望向他，tony明白了，steven，在不是美国队长的外衣下，对这个世界充满了好奇充满了无奈，以及恐惧……这滋味他也知道，阿富汗的那段回忆可真的不怎么美好。他是超级英雄，但也想和普通人一样通过自己的努力，弥补这70年的光阴。这样的steven，坚强又温柔。  
【好想要一个这样的男朋友！】  
其实在clark说自己是steven男朋友的时候，心中的小天使已经一脚把扎着clark的小恶魔给踢走了，还吹起了小喇叭。  
他应该早点对steven说那句话  
【你愿不愿意成为我的男朋友？】  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
“tony？”  
看到tony那严重的黑眼圈，还有精神略有不济，steven关心地摇了摇tony，却没想到从那人的嘴巴里听到了无比正经的一句话。  
“steven，你愿不愿意成为我的男朋友”  
……………………  
………………  
…………  
连jarvis都知道大事不好了，不过冷静的jarvis还是将主人的那句经典的告白语给录了下来，相信可以当选十大最傻逼的告白之一。


	3. 机械手的功用

对不起，下限这东西已经不值钱了，绝对ooc，慎慎慎！！！！

伪贾盾！（其实是铁盾这话我会说嘛！

机械手的功用

显然tony死有钱人stark，对于H的尽兴的理解远远超过停留在二战时代的steven老年人rogers。在一场无聊的酒会上，这是在rogers先生强制要求下去参加的一场极度无聊的有钱老头们的酒会，显然在场的美女们的胸部没有一位能和rogers先生相比，于是在这样一场无聊的酒会上tony喝醉了，但是这应该无法解释这位富豪将自己的情人也就是rogers双手反绑在床头，嘴上的口枷很显然，而双腿大开腰身弯折到不可思议的角度的rogers先生正承受着密集的侵犯，那个stark先生明显是为了彰显自己的H能力，马力全开，就连我们的美国队长，四倍人类机能的rogers先生也颇无法承受，在一次预想中的高潮来到后，rogers先生好不容易回过神来才发现这位尽兴后的stark先生已经昏睡得不省人事了，而rogers先生除开手被绑嘴被口枷封住，连动个脚趾头的力气都没有了。

“rogers先生，是否需要帮助？  
Jarvis的声音突然想起，steven已经对stark大楼里这个人工智能的存在很习惯了，他一点也不想知道在他和tony每个亲密的夜晚这位人工智能先生在做什么，他真的一点也不想知道！  
是的……  
Steven因为过于激烈的性事而饱含着泪水的海蓝色的眼睛缓缓睁开，颇为艰难地点了点头，他手上的手铐和嘴上的口枷都是当初用来对付loki的同一批产品，就算是神也不容易挣脱更何况怎么都算是凡人的美国队长。  
“乐意效劳，rogers先生。”  
话音刚落，房间的天花板上机械声不断，从吊顶上伸出两只从前steven在科幻片中都没有见到过的机械臂，老实说steven对于科学的进步一直处于不断刷新自己的观念的阶段，而这些都是身为科学家兼机械大师的tony土豪stark的杰作，在这一点上steven就如同那些小女孩一样对tony充满了崇拜。  
机械臂十分精准迅速地卸下了steven身上的手铐和口枷，因为过于激烈的运动，steven的脸颊和手腕都有些淤血红肿，直接导致即使口枷被取掉了，steven还是不能顺利的开口说话，长时间保持捆绑在床头的姿势，让steven短时间都无法动弹。  
“rogers先生，相信您现在需要去下浴室。”  
“是的，我……”  
好不容易推开赖在自己身上的tony，那家伙直接睡着了，连那个都还留在自己体内，随着异物的退出，体内的液体随之流出，这真是相当不好受的。  
“没事，jarvis我能……”  
显然，steven高估了自己，脚一落地就软了，但是放心，我们有万能的jarvis。

“jarvis，这样……太……”  
原来在那一瞬间jarvis的机械臂立刻用毯子把rogers给裹了起来，并用了一种大家俗称公主抱的方式把rogers先生直接送到了浴室的……超大按摩浴缸里。浴缸里温度适宜的洗澡水已经放满，通过调控的浴缸池壁的开口中的机械推动，水流并不是静止的，而是像天然温泉一样缓缓流动，冲刷着steven疲惫的身体，湿透的毯子则被送入了智能洗衣机。  
Steven一瞬间有点回不过神，鉴于体格上的原因，steven从来没享受过被公主抱，现在被jarvis的机械臂抱着真的有种奇妙的违和感。  
水流缓缓地冲刷着steven，冲刷掉了因为长时间保持一个动作而有些僵硬的身体以及腿间的那些粘腻的东西。  
“冒犯了，rogers先生，您的身体需要清洗。”  
“jarvis！这……我自己……”  
“rogers先生，这些都交给jarvis吧，我本来就是管家。”  
从浴缸的角落伸出两只小的机械爪子将steven的双腿打开，双腿分开后还没有完全闭合的穴口微微打开，温和的水流不断的冲刷着，这种感觉让steven有些挣扎，敏感的后穴经不起任何的刺激。  
“jarvis不用……”  
“rogers先生，我是管家，请允许我为您服务。”  
Jarvis那平时多功能的机械臂可以在30秒内拆卸组装钢铁侠整套衣服，而现在则换上了拟真人的手掌，硅胶质地和人类肌肤有着相同的触感，机械臂带着手掌深入水中，慢慢在steven的穴口进行扩张。  
“唔……”  
因为被人工智能的碰触而有感觉的steven十分的羞耻，整个人缩在了浴缸里，通通红。  
被扩张的穴口流入了更多的温水，于是又从浴缸里伸出一个小手臂，端头一个小推进器，对准着穴口快速旋转水流，水流不断的冲刷着后穴，渐渐冲刷干净了内部，水流中还有各种矿物质舒缓肌肉，这的确是很舒服，steven觉得jarvis实在是个很出色的管家，现在的问题是……steven又硬了……。  
“jarvis，请让我单独呆一会……”  
Steven羞耻的这么说着，jarvis不比凡人，总感觉自己无时不刻被盯着，那样的感觉真的有点……现在他需要好好冷静下解决这个尴尬的问题。  
“rogers先生，智能管家会解决你的一切需要。”  
浴缸里水流的方向和速度又重新进行了调整，这让steven的身体更加的敏感。Jarvis的机械臂适时的换上的按摩触头，按摩触头就像触手一样神展开，带着微微的震动，steven一感受到这些身体就软了下来，愈发的难耐起来，而按摩触头则从浴缸的各处伸展出来。  
“stark先生平时也很享受这样的服务，这项服务之前只为stark先生提供”  
死有钱人就是这么会享受！！！显然智能的按摩触头连小rogers先生也充分而全面的照顾到了，更加细腻的触感和震动让steven难耐地扭动着身体，而全身的按摩触头则随着steven扭动着的健美的身躯不断的如同情人的双手那样爱抚着，特vip的待遇让steven本来就疲惫的身体昏昏欲睡，等终于清醒过来的时候他又被公主抱在了机械臂的怀中，裹着干净清爽的浴巾，身上显然已经被擦干，某些问题也解决了，就连头发也吹拂的十分柔顺，这些对于jarvis简直是太小菜一碟了，现在的steven看起来就像是香喷喷刚出炉的小甜品，还散发着淡淡的甜香。  
“哦~看看那是什么，jarvis，看来我的甜品准备好了。”  
tony没有羞耻感stark显然觉得裸体是一件很习惯的事情，现在清醒了正斜靠在浴室门口看着被自己智能管家公主抱着的steven。  
“yes sir！”  
！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

一直觉得机械臂就是触手一样邪恶的存在啊！！！！！！！！！！

我写end可以么。。。。


	4. 再见，布鲁克林！

再见，布鲁克林！

“Pepper冻结了我所有的信用卡，董事们对我用于赔偿的巨额费用表示相当的不满，Pepper居然联合他们架空了我，说我该去度个假治愈什么这可恶的焦虑症，他们甚至还想没收Jarvis！”  
“所以……你和Jarvis就私奔了？”

Steven今天一早就觉得打开门的方式不对，因为在门口蜷缩着纽约曼哈顿的亿万富翁Tony Stark，还有他的那身铁皮。从当时的情况看，Tony把铠甲拖到Steven的家门口费了不少的功夫。因为他听到Tony口中的第一个字就是。  
“饿……”  
于是Steven就让Tony和他的铠甲进门了，因为在布鲁克林这样的地方，无论是Tony本身还是那身铠甲都足以造成轰动。在Tony狼吞虎咽的吞下面前的一盘火腿蛋三明治后就滔滔不绝的说了开头的那段话。

“哇哦，我还以为你这种老年人……”  
“像我这种来自40年代的老年人还是会开玩笑的。”  
“所以你能收留我们这对苦命的鸳鸯么？？？”  
看着抱着盔甲眼珠闪闪发光类似一种‘我被抛弃了，你不能抛弃我’的Tony，Steven很怀念自己的盾，可惜忘在神盾局了。  
“好的，不过……你需要付电费。”  
因为Jarvis的一顿正餐用了Steven一个月的电量。

“所以就是因为你太能吃，所以我必须得去打工！我身上居然连10块钱都没有了，就算是我被赶到离开纽约八百公里的地方至少还有信用卡！”  
“sir……我十分抱歉……”  
充满电的Jarvis复活了不过因为本身战损严重飞到布鲁克林的时候又半路没电摔下来损毁了不少，所以Jarvis还需要一段时间自我修复，糟糕的是，这可不是Tony自己家的地下实验室，Steven的小公寓只有一些最基本的生活设施，竟然连一台液晶电视都没有，在Steven出门工作后他就无聊的在沙发上翻来翻去，最终决定去找一份工作。

Steven回到了布鲁克林，还是用Steven Rogers这个名字，但是已经没有人认识曾经的那个小个子Steven，回到布鲁克林后Steven在一家蛋糕店找了份兼职，就如同那个超级英雄从来没有出现过一般过起了平静的日子，甚至连Jarvis也找不到他的任何信息，因为这个过时的人根本不用任何电子设备！

找工作对Tony来说并不是很难，修理工Tony将一辆报废的车给修好之后很容易的在Steven的住处附近的修车店找到了一份工作，甚至还向老板预支点薪水，然后他就去Steven打工的蛋糕店吃了个下午茶。

“唔，这里有什么是你做的？”  
Steven确信他看到Tony对着橱柜里的食物来回看了三遍后终于听到了这个问话。  
“很抱歉，蛋糕都是店主做的。”  
“那好吧，我需要一杯咖啡，咖啡是你亲手冲的？”  
“好吧是的……”  
不过最终端到Tony面前的除了一杯咖啡还有盘三明治，煎蛋和培根还冒着热气。  
哦，my sweetheart！这可真是太甜蜜了。  
“我请你吧。”  
Steven那一脸我知道你很穷别介意这顿算我的表情让Tony的好心情立刻被打散了，天知道他Tony只要愿意随时能让Jarvis黑了银行账户，但是想到Pepper的高分贝尖叫他就有点惆怅。

从车行回家的时候已经挺晚了，热情的老板非拉着Tony喝两杯，一喝完就月上头顶了。回到Steven的小屋，居然没有看到他。  
“Sir，Rogers先生心情似乎不好。”  
一直在进行自我修复的Jarvis这么回答。  
“Rogers先生回来的时候心跳不平稳，眼眶通红，事实上sir，Rogers先生刚进入房间10分钟。”  
他居然没洗澡就去了卧室？事实上他比较关心的是自己晚上睡哪里……不过照目前看来只能和Jarvis挤在沙发上了，算了，开个夜车吧。他觉得Steven需要一个手机无论有多么的古老，把一块旧式的手表改装下增加通话功能要不了多少时间，增加追踪功能更是轻而易举，Tony还顺便给自己弄了块电子手环，这样就可以和Jarvis随时保持联系，毕竟布鲁克林还有很多Tony不知道的秘密。

第二天  
“Sir，系统已经恢复80%，检索功能正全部展开，盔甲恢复30%。”  
“Wonderful，Jarvis，等我今天再顺点零件回去，不过这个修理店只有那点便宜货，等回了曼哈顿再给你上最新的。”  
“thank you sir。”  
没错，此刻浑身油腻腻的在对他来说非常廉价的二手车下面干着修理工的活的正是亿万富豪Tony Stark，正通过自制的电子手环和Jarvis通话。  
“跟踪器连上了？”  
“Rogers先生的跟踪器已经连上，目前正在街角的蛋糕店。”  
“我需要Steven每天的行程，另外从谷歌上下载布鲁克林的全景地图，还有仔细查查那个Peggy。”  
远离超级计算机主机让Jarvis的搜索变得稍微困难了一点，毕竟窃取隔壁邻居的wifi虽然不花什么功夫，共享的网速却大打折扣，更别提要拐着弯的黑入政府网站查一些二战士兵的资料。

两天后下班去养老院的路上，Steven偶遇了Tony，当然Steven自己也不会相信这是一场偶遇，因为对方可是Tony Stark。  
“你没钱吃晚饭？”  
这句话成功的让Tony被脚下的石头绊倒了，直接面朝地。  
事实上这不是Steven任何的开玩笑什么的，他是很真挚的这么想的，还有点责怪自己没考虑周详准备Tony的那一份给他送过去，毕竟昨天Tony给了一笔预支的工资用于支付Jarvis的饭钱，要维持高智能的大型设备所消耗的电量可不少，相信用智能手机的各位都非常明白，所以目前Tony已经考虑在铁甲上铺设太阳能量收集装置。  
“没什么，我只是想帮个忙，养老院的义工的活。”  
灰头土脸爬起来的Tony故作帅气样，好像那些尘土根本没对他的脸面造成影响，其实Steven想说你的皱纹里有灰……但是心地善良的Steven作罢了。  
“这没有必要……”  
Steven没有刻意的告诉Tony自己在布鲁克林的生活，其实也很简单，早上准时六点半起床慢跑和打拳，中午12点开始到下午四点，街角的蛋糕店的打工，下午的五点到八点会去大街另一头的养老院做义工，然后回家收拾下，Steven的小屋没有太多的电子产品，更多的时候会看看书。  
“其实我也想见见那位故人，我父亲说在我出生的时候她来看过我。”  
Steven相当震惊，看向Tony的表情非常的复杂，那是一种好像看到了神奇物种的表情，嘿！美国队长可是看过外星人的！难道他Tony看起来真的就是个混蛋？

这是一家由学校改建的养老院，建筑已经颇有些年头，修缮的痕迹到处都是，这可比他在小岛上骚包现代的豪宅差远了，虽然目前被炸毁了，重建费让Pepper对他吼了半个小时并且表示再也不会动用Stark工业的钱给他建什么破豪宅玩什么破铁皮了。  
“steeeve！”  
院长是个五十岁的美式标准家庭妇女，那圆润的身子居然能一路轻快的走向Steven，这一点让Tony瞠目结舌。在院长给Steven来个深深的拥抱前Tony适时的伸出来手。  
“我叫Tony……是个修理工，Steven的朋友。”Tony展现出他最风流倜傥的一面，笑得脸上的褶子一条条的。  
“Mageri院长，他今天和我一起来。”  
“哦，Steven，你总是一个人，有这么一位风趣的朋友真是太好了。”  
“Mageri女士，您是我见过的最睿智的女性。”  
哦呵呵呵~一听到别人这么说自己，Tony开心的的胡子渣都要飞起来了，Tony总是很容易和女性建立起很好的友情或者其他的什么，就像他的父亲……但是他们一点也不同，一点也不……Steven再度这么确认了下。  
显然Mageri和其他的养老院的员工和住客都把Steven当成了小太阳或者带着翅膀的小天使，而他这个原本最受女性欢迎的Tony Stark的工作却是在花坛浇水除草……布鲁克林还能有个科学的地方嘛！  
等Tony干完这些杂活的时候已经饿得前胸贴后背了，迎接他的是相当健康的一顿特适合老年人的晚餐，蔬菜，很少的肉食，没有过多的橄榄油，Tony咕咕叫的肚子非常怀念汉堡，不过现在只能凑合下。  
“Steven去看Peggy了，我还从没看到一个孙子辈对奶奶这么照顾的，现在的年轻人，很多都只顾着工作，他们在曼哈顿，很少会来养老院，即使车程也不过一个小时。”  
院长说完就和其他的工作人员收拾厨房去了，Tony以迅雷不及掩耳之势吃完了盘子里的蔬菜悄悄的去找Steven了，不用怀疑靠的就是Steven老式手表上的追踪器。

病房里相当的安静，之所以Tony判断这是一个病房是因为房间里消毒水特有的味道以及辅助呼吸系统发出的细小声音，病床上老人白发苍苍，脸上的皱纹以及濒死感早已经让她看起来没有二战士兵档案照片里那样的英姿飒爽，但是Steven就像是看着初恋情人一般看着她，仔细的为她擦了脸和手掌，然后就这么静静的陪着她。Tony的记忆中早就没有Peggy这个人的存在了，即使似乎听父亲说到过，父母一直相敬如宾，但是在父亲的内心深处一直有一个深沉的秘密，那个耗尽了他一身的秘密，看着眼前的画面，Tony觉得他们就是一个画风，而Tony就是那个画风怎么也不对的家伙。  
Damn it！  
Tony想转身就走，嘿这可不和他的作风，所以果然Tony刚一转身就撞到了门框，默默无闻的从来就不是Tony Stark。  
Steven回头看他的表情很平静，平静到Tony直觉就认为这一点也不平静，Tony陪着Steven就这么干坐了半个小时左右，更近的距离让他观察Peggy，90多高龄的她安静的睡着，Steven握着她干瘦的手掌，相信Peggy年轻的时候排队想和他牵手的人都能排上纽约的一条大街。  
这天晚上Tony做了一次倾听者，他可不会像那个绿胖子那么不专业听到一半睡觉，而且Steven说话的声音很好听，他们几乎没什么交流，只是Steven在诉说，一边喝酒一边诉说，Tony见识到了喝不醉的美国队长。

“她是我见过的最美的女性。她退伍后结婚了，对方是也是一个军人，他们很幸福的在一起40年，之后定居布鲁克林，Howard一直有和她联系，直到Howard去世后神盾局也和她保持一定的联系，我到这里的时候她已经住进养老院好几年了，她的子女都在华盛顿，圣诞节的时候会来探望她，我见到她的时候她的老人痴呆症已经很严重了，她根本认不出身边的人，包括我，但是我看到她就认出了她，我还欠她一场舞。昨天她的状况很不好，医生说也就是在这几天了，她已经95岁了，岁月在她身上留下了太多的痕迹，但是这一点都不影响她的美丽。如果她离开了……这世上再也没有……再也没有……”  
Steven没有醉，他说不出口，这世界上和自己同个时代的友人就再也没有了……  
‘喂喂！还有我！我在这里！！’Tony的内心就如大风中的麦穗一般起劲的摇曳着，‘我也是姓Stark的！steeeve！你还有我！！！’然后内心kirakira的。当然鉴于现在的氛围，Tony觉得自己还是闭嘴低调点比较好，于是他换了个姿势摸了摸鼻子。  
突然，周围响起了淡淡的音乐声，是一首二战老兵中颇为流传的一首老歌，Tony都没有听到过这种悠扬空旷带点忧伤的曲调，他一向喜欢节奏感强烈的那种就像时下年轻人中广为流传的那种。  
等等！Jarvis！酒精让Tony的脑细胞有点迟钝这才发现那首曲子是自己的AI管家播放的，嘿什么时候我把你升级的这么智能了？吐槽后Tony看到Steven露出了那种笑容，Tony不知道怎么形容，反正就是那种，信任怀念伤感，好吧这都不是重点，重点是为什么对着Jarvis，他才是个大活人阿！难道他要把Jarvis也列入情敌的列表嘛！！！之后Tony就没什么意识了，他可不是超级士兵，酒精对他的影响不小。

Tony又做梦了，梦到了四岁的时候，第一次被父亲带到工作室，工作台上有那么一个徽章，蓝色的底白色的五角星。  
“Tony，喜欢这个吗？”  
“喜欢……这是国旗吗？”  
“是……他代表了美国……以及……美国队长”  
那是Tony第一次接触电子的世界也是Tony第一次知道美国队长，后来那个徽章一度成为了Tony最珍贵的宝物。但是后来不知道为什么Tony开始厌恶这一切，父亲花了太多的精力去找美国队长一直在研究最新的科技，只为了寻找到那个人，最终那个父亲花了一身精力寻找的人被神盾局找到了，看到解冻的那一刻Tony不敢置信他就这么出现在自己面前。  
Steven Rogers！

“唔……”  
宿醉让他有点头痛，醒过来发现自己睡在Steven的床上，而Steven果然是睡在沙发上了，枕着铁甲的大腿。  
“Jarvis？”  
“yes，sir。”  
Jarvis果然是最贴心的管家，修复的机械手飞到了Tony的胳膊上，这样他才有力气抱起Steven，打横抱起的那种。  
Steven的睫毛很密，泛着淡淡的金色，在把Steven转移到卧室后Tony轻轻的吻了一下眼角，天知道他多久没有这么亲吻了。  
“sir。系统已经完全恢复，和主机也已经取得联系。”  
“Jarvis……有一个严肃的学术问题……”  
“好的，sir。”  
于是在这个偏远地区的小屋，后半夜月黑风高，上Tony和Jarvis进行了一场颇严肃的学术讨论，课题是：论Steven对Tony的好感度。  
“23.3%，sir。”  
“调整数据，重来。”  
“23.3%。”  
“不对！”这不科学！！！  
…………这个对话一共来回了五次之后  
“sir，23.3%的数据中，大部分好感度都是基于Howard Stark先生。”  
Jarvis无情的给了自己boss最后一击。  
“重新算……将数据再度调整，10组数据一起算……”  
“sir”……铁甲胸部的数据处理中心越来越热……“我好像过热了……”  
然后Jarvis就像我们熟悉的家用笔记本一样……黑屏了……

所以当Steven从自己熟悉的床上醒来开门看到的就是Tony趴在自己的铁甲身上那一脸失去挚爱的表情……这让他想起了Tony投奔而来的第一天，顿时有些反胃。但是Steven美国好人Rogers先生只是皱了皱眉，没有去每天固定的晨跑，而是帮着照顾“病人”。

Jarvis恢复的很快，甚至还会安慰一脸担心的Steven。  
“Rogers先生，请不要担心，理论上说我并不存在实体，况且我的复原系统已经被Stark先生设计的非常智能。”Jarvis早已经给自己建立了无数个副本，这一点可难不倒超级智能计算机。  
“我想我能理解Tony为什么要设计一个专门的AI管家。”  
Steven对于科技虽然不了解但是接受度也很高已经能和平常人聊天那样对着战甲对话了，内心还有一句‘恐怕没有什么人类能受得了Tony Stark’没有说出口。但是这不影响Tony天才Stark能猜出来。  
“污蔑！这纯粹是污蔑！”Tony在一旁抗议！一边修补着左胸的零件。  
“我很荣幸能被Stark先生创造出来。”  
“是的，他很棒。”Steven一直是个实事求是的人，他对Tony的作风有一点看法但是绝对不会无视他天才的一面，所以……  
“Rogers先生，sir很高兴您能称赞他。”  
“闭嘴，Jarvis！”天啊他的AI管架是不是太智能了！Tony觉得自己脸发烫，他脸红了？那个扫描人体判断情绪的程序还是自己输入的真是……  
“你们……真好……”  
？？？？？？？？？？？  
面对两道不解的目光……如果铁甲的那两个亮点算是的话……Steven吞吞吐吐的说了这些天Tony和他的AI管架寄居在自己家的看法。  
“我……不知道该怎么表达，但是你们这样……我从没见过这么像人类的……机器？我想说你们就像真正的主仆……或者兄弟……Tony是你创造了这些，真的很棒……我是我从没见过……Jarvis就想有自己的思想一样……”  
“Rogers先生，事实上Stark先生在设定我的程序时参考的是全美人种普遍反映信息以及Stark先生自己的一些参数，”  
Jarvis说话的时候铁甲眼睛出的灯光用不同色闪烁了一下，似乎是表示非常喜悦。  
“这真令人惊讶。”  
Steven忍不住靠近了铁甲，他一直没有很仔细的观摩过，现在它看起来像个人，当Steven凑得过分近的时候铁甲全身的小灯泡居然变换着颜色。  
[等等，我怎么感觉我的铁甲和Steven在调情！！！]  
“你们难道不想对我这个创造者说些什么？？？”  
对于自己不是中心点，Tony是无法忍受的，不过在Steven回头看了一下后只说了一句话。  
“Tony，建议你去洗个澡，擦个脸，顺便睡个觉，我会帮你打电话请假的。”  
“sir，鉴于您昨晚酒醉只休息了三小时，黑眼圈很严重，对皮肤也不好，所以建议听从Rogers先生的意见。”  
好吧，Tony Stark被孤立了…………  
等Tony从浴室出来的时候，顺便一提Tony又用了大量的Steven的沐浴露，发现Jarvis和Steven在进行良好的交流，Tony坐在餐桌的椅子上模糊的想起来他似乎忘记一件事情，那件事情就是问Steven：虽然我马里布的豪宅被炸没了，不过我那个Stark大厦还在整修，既然你没事什么亲人了，鉴于我们也算世交要不要来Stark大厦住，顺便接受最现代的TonyStark的免费现代知识讲座……  
Tony太困了于是模糊中看着Jarvis把手臂部件套入Steven身上后，看到Steven那张小脸一脸受惊后，他嘀咕了一句居然打情骂俏就睡着了。

Tony在做梦，梦到了弱鸡的Steven，那个小小的只有90磅的Steven，走在21世纪的大街上，格格不入，有点惶恐，Tony想追上他，可是小个子的Steven居然跑的比他快多了，在奔跑的过程中还有各式各样的阻碍，所以Tony确定自己是在撞上什么东西后醒过来的。  
“Sorry，sir，但是根据我的判断现在您需要清醒过来。”

在Tony昏睡着的时候，Peggy清醒过来了，而Steven在第一时间就赶过去了，等Tony冲出门的时候发现已经是午夜了，小镇的居民都睡了，所以Tony很高调的穿了自己的铁甲在5分钟内就赶到了目的地，根据Jarvis的扫描，Peggy估计过不了今晚。

“Stark先生，你果然找到了他。”  
Peggy似乎是清醒了又似乎还糊涂着，Steven正在帮她梳着一头苍白的头发，因为干枯而不断打结着，但是Steven非常耐心的一缕一缕的梳理，并且用发型水仔细的定型，就好像她仍旧是那个军队里果敢干练的女兵。  
“是……这是当然，我当然能找到他，因为我是天才。”  
于是Tony也加入了，他确信眼前的Peggy把自己当成了Howard Stark，连Howard早已经在二十年前去世也忘记了。  
“我从没放弃……我一直相信能找到你，Steven。”  
回望着Peggy的Steven，紧紧握住了Peggy的手，那双瘦骨嶙峋的手和Steven充满了活力的手形成了鲜明的对比。  
“你还欠我一个舞，Steven，所以说这可不能就这么算了。”  
“是的……对不起……我应该……”  
“你应该现在就请Peggy跳个舞，还等什么呢？”  
Tony是想到就做的个性，立马就搬来了一旁的轮椅，鉴于现在换衣服是件不现实的事情所以仅仅在Peggy白色的睡衣外面套了一件非常好看的披肩，Steven慢慢把Peggy移动到了轮椅上，太干瘦了，Steven感到眼眶一酸，但是他忍住了，他要表现得Peggy现在是最美最美的24岁，就是他们相遇的那一年。  
Tony还没给Jarvis下命令，Jarvis就开始播放音乐了，音乐很慢，舞蹈也很慢，在Tony看来只是一个人站着一个人坐着轮椅转圈圈，但是很温馨很美，和那些自己举办的舞会上的氛围完全不同，那是一种非常温暖的，很温暖的感觉。  
“Stark先生。”  
舞转了几圈后Peggy向Tony伸出了手。绅士可是不能拒绝女士的邀请的呢，于是舞蹈变成了三个人的，虽然是略有些不方便，但是……还不错，Tony觉得自己的眼眶也有点酸。  
“Stark先生……请一定要好好照顾Steven……”  
然后Peggy的手渐渐失去了力气，慢慢的滑落……  
“好的……我会……”看着跪在轮椅前的Steven，Tony渐渐失去了声音，Jarvis的音乐也哑然而止……一切归于平静…………

葬礼很简单，Peggy的家人赶来了，Steven只说自己是Peggy战友的孩子，Peggy和自己的丈夫葬在一起，盖上棺盖的那一刻Steven落泪了，那滴眼泪划过Steven的面颊，深深揪住了Tony的心。落葬的那天晚上，Steven拒绝了喝酒。  
“我不会醉……Tony……现在我宁愿自己能喝醉……”  
Steven的笑容太过苦涩，Tony觉得自己真是缺乏安慰人的计量，于是他吻了他，yes，嘴对嘴，Tony吻了Steven，Ironman吻了Caption America。

这感觉真他妈太棒了，除了踮脚有些费力！Tony这么想着加深了这个吻，然后惊讶的发现Steven居然没有反抗！！！然后事情就有点失控了……男人嘛……尤其是禁欲了很久的Tony Stark。  
至于为什么自己没有反抗Steven自己也说不清楚，但是那热度和摩擦的确让自己暂时不去想经历的一切，在高潮的那一刻Steven只感到胸口多了个湿漉漉的头就失去了意识……。

“Steven，你一定要幸福啊……”  
面对着自己边招手边后退的Peggy这么说……  
“Steven，对不起，我答应要照顾你的……”  
Bucky拥抱了自己最终也向远方走去。  
“Steven，很高兴你还活着，这是最好的……”  
Howard对他笑了然后也走向了远方

然后Steven就醒了过来，对上的是Tony那小鹿斑比一样的眼神，当然如果忽略那双一直在自己身上游走的手，这样的感觉也不错。  
“Tony……你喜欢我？”  
“哦……Steven，我想我昨天的表现已经很清楚了，在我当了40年的直男后。”似乎是为了证明自己，Tony不安分的手伸入了某人的臀缝，牙齿也不断轻轻啃着形状完美的胸肌。  
“其实Pepper有写信提醒我，唔……”  
刚刚被开苞的队长可经不起挑逗。  
“Pepper？”  
“她说你被她赶出了曼哈顿可能会来骚扰我。”  
“她居然这么说我！！！”女人果然不好惹！  
等等！这么说Steven不是早就知道……damn it！居然写信！作弊！这么古老的方式！！！！好吧Steven用不来电邮，布鲁克林的家里显然也是没有电脑。  
Tony挫败的把脸埋入Steven的F罩杯。  
“Pepper说让我绝对不要收留你，因为你对我不怀好意，她说你会对着我的照片……嗯……自慰…………”说到这个词Steven颇有些不好意思。  
Shit！！！！！！！！  
“Jarvis！我要修改Pepper的权限！！！”

等等……Tony发现了重点。  
“我发现一件事情……”Tony抬起头，深深地看着Steven，那张因为情欲涨红了的脸。  
“什么？呼……”欲望抬头连美国队长也招架不住。  
“我们彼此相爱……”  
然后Steven吻了Tony，他们接吻了，然后越来越缠绵，互相纠缠的舌头让两个人都无法吞咽唾沫，多余的口水就这么沿着嘴角留下……Tony相当色情的将他们舔掉了，身体也越来越紧密，大清早的来一发真是个不错的选择。

“警报警报！Sir，Rogers先生，曼哈顿上空出现了不明物体，现在正在四处扩散，神盾局发来作战指示！！！！！”  
WTF！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

这是布鲁克林城区一个不太安宁的早上，因为金红色的Ironman出现在上空，同时怀里还抱着鼎鼎有名的美国队长，这引发了城区一场热闹的围观。  
Steven看着渐渐远去的城区，心里默默想着  
再见了布鲁克林  
在沉睡了70年后，Steven找到了可以陪伴自己走下去的人  
一切都没有结束这只是开始……

“Rogers先生，建议不要在飞行过程中过分近的贴近铁甲……sir……他……硬了……”  
“Jarvis！！！我要把你改成面包机！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

幸福的end了233


End file.
